<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The demons Familiar by Crafty_Cosplayz1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014122">The demons Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty_Cosplayz1/pseuds/Crafty_Cosplayz1'>Crafty_Cosplayz1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty_Cosplayz1/pseuds/Crafty_Cosplayz1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matthieu Williams does a fake ritual as a prank, the last thing he expects to get is a familiar that goes by the name, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Can Matthieu hide him from his family? Will he find out the familiars past? </p>
<p>This is an AU that I made, it’s inspired by the series American ghost games; although it is completely different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The demons Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was cold and damp, air thick with condensation after the previous days rain storm. He, Matthieu, sat on the floor of an old home. With each movement the floor creaked and whistled, but he paid it no mind as he unrolled an old rag over top it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rich red of the rag contrasted with the dark floorboards, and Matthieu was grateful for not having to use his brothers industrial metal flashlight; he swore that thing could blind a man if used the wrong way. He grabbed the twelve slim candles held within the rag, each a deep red with varying heights; he could only hope that Arthur, his older cousin, would forgive him for stealing his dining room candles for this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lined the candles in a large oval, putting the longer new candles in the middle sections with the shorter older candles on the outskirts, and then pulled a bundle of white twine within a pocket of his red hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saying a simple chant as he wound the twine around each candle, and carefully tied the ends together; he looked over his oval carefully to make sure everything was still standing, and smiled when he saw that it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matthieu produced a rather large cylinder of salt from his backpack, pulling it free of its plastic prison; ritual or not he refused to have a backpack full of salt. Opening the tab on the top of the cylinder, he poured the salt around the oval. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed the tab on the top of the cylinder, setting it off to the side precariously; pressing a finger into the salt circle and then licking his finger free of the grains, his brother made a noise of disgust but otherwise kept quiet. He pulled the final items he would need from his hoodie pocket; an old scrap of fabric from, one of his favorite hoodies that didn’t fit him anymore which he turned into a pillow that now sat on his bed, with a red and white chevron bracelet tied to it, as-well as a paper box of matches. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He set the scrap fabric in the center of the oval, and pulled a match free from its home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took two strikes to light the match, but its warm glow filled the dark room. He mumbled the lines he’d been quick to come up with on the drive, making sure he wouldn’t stutter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come to me. Wee spirit.” His voice echoed in the room, sounding quite haunting in the old home. He lit the ends of the oval nearest to him, two candles burning like twins. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see his brother shiver in the doorway as he continued onwards to the next set of candles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For I have a need.” The second set of candles burned with the first, lighting the room in its glow. He sped up slightly, uncomfortable having this much fire within a wooden home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only offer thee, the sins.” He whispered, stumbling over a few words but keeping the pace steady. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That are my legacy.” Four of the candles remained unlit, two were meant for him to whisper ‘sins’ he had committed; though the last two were meant to act as unity candles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I lie to my brother almost every day.” He lit of of the candles, and shuddered; he felt like he were being watched, but nobody was around him other than Alfred. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a virgin.” He stuttered, mentally punching himself as he lit the candle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lit the final two candles in quick succession to one another, then flicked the match out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The candles light flickered slightly, meaning something had arrived, and so he grabbed the scrap fabric from the circle. He untangled the bracelet from the scrap fabric, and began to put out the candles one by one; when the task was finished both unity candles sparked up again, so he put them out once more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stuck his finger in the salt once more and licked it clean again, he was sure his brother was getting worked up over it from how he grumbled in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using the piece of burnt scrap fabric, Matthieu pushed a hole in the circle of salt, only big enough for a small animal to walk through. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The floorboards creaked and his brother let out a shriek, causing Matthieu to laugh. “Alfred that was me.” Matthieu wiped a tear from his eye and doubled over in a fit of laughter. His brother simply glared at him from the door, the camera dangling around his neck from when he’d dropped it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not cool man. I thought some crazy demon was here to, I don’t know, feast on my organs... or something.” Alfred whined, looking like a child as he sulked in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling the strand of hair that had fallen into his face to tuck it behind his head, Matthieu gestured to the oval of candles and then to the film equipment they had also set in the room. “Let’s clean this up and go home.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever proving Matthieu’s theory of his brother being a lazy man child, his brother sighed and stopped the recording on the camera against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked knowing he got a victory tonight, and some interesting footage for their ever growing popularity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-aster” a scratchy voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cold hand was pulling on his shoulder, shaking him softly within his bed. He groaned, swatting the hands away from his shoulder and rolled back onto his side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand returned to his shoulder when he only wanted to go back to sleep, so he begrudgingly opened one of his eyes to peek outside of the warm duvet on top of him. The big blue letters of his alarm read ‘3:17’, and he growled out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go back to bed Alfred, it’s just a nightmare. Stay in here if you want, but just be quiet.” He pleaded, assuming his brother had snuck into his room after having a nightmare, regretting his decision to play around with his brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master.” The scratchy voice made his blood go cold, he sat up in bed quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scanned up the blurry figure before him, reaching for his pocket knife in the darkness. The figure handed him something, and judging from the bite of cold metal in his hands he assumed it was his glasses; although he’d managed to find the pull tag of his lamp, and in a hurry, turned his bedside lamp on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When yellow light flickered into the room Matthieu could make out the shape of a person, they were small and short. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After slipping his glasses onto his nose he got a better look at them. A man, with short wild white hair, red eyes that flowed softly, yellowed blouse, trousers that puffed at the ends where they were tucked into black heeled boots, and finally, a red and white chevron bracelet tied around his slim wrist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed his pocket knife from off thebedside table, holding it out in front of him defensively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-who the hell are you?” He stuttered, he panic in his voice battling against his raising level of fear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man lit up, a wide smile spreading over his face. “My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, you summoned me to be your familiar.” He said in a scratchy voice, sitting down next to him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>